


Quintuple Drabble: Storm The Gates.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Filicide, Quintuple Drabble, Song Lyric Title, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra, Winterfair Open Exchange 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Some might say we've lost our way, but I believe we've not gone far enough.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quintuple Drabble: Storm The Gates.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaron/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [На штурм ворот](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226938) by [Russian_Fic_Store](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store)



> The title and summary are from A Gentlemen's Coup by Rise Against. Written for elvaron's Winterfair Open Exchange 2012 prompt: _Conversations in the green room - Ezar discusses future plans for the Imperium_.

They say that when he was old, Vlad le Savante took out the old papers in which all of his secrets were written. They say he demanded they be torn and buried in his garden where none but he or his heirs may breathe. They say a tree grew from that grave, a tree with secrets revealed in its branches. They say that Dorca tore it down. They say the wood of secrets revealed came here and made this desk and made these walls. They say the tree grew to be the walls of the Emperor's secrets.

They'd torn their way into the room this morning. If Xav had not been there to show them the way, it might have been lost to legend. Xav had counted his steps and the windows and had found it when even Ezar was willing to believe it was only Dorca's last laugh. One last legend proved only dust.

(On the night his son is dead, Ezar returns.)

Ezar trails his fingers across the wood grain and presses his thumb against a stain.

Negri says, "will that be all, sire?"

They're still in their dirt from the day, blood barely washed off their hands. Yuri's body is gone to those who would keep it for witness. Yes, it will be all.

"Yes," he tells Negri.

(Ezar has kept his secrets here, through long nights and longer days. Negri brings the food himself. No one but Ezar ever has the stomach to eat it.)

The room is dark and silent. Negri has brought food and drink in by his own hand, one last vestige of the campaign. It's barely camp food, but Ezar eats it like it's a feast, surrounded by Emperors's secrets.

(Ezar remembers Xav and Piotr speaking their last words to each other here, voices cutting low and then high, and Piotr begging leave, his back stiff and lip curled. Xav dies a year later. Piotr says, "I've had the last word." It's not a comfort.)

(Ezar thinks he should call Piotr to him and leave this room one last time echoing with Vorkosigan rage. He lifts his hand for Negri, but shakes his head. Not tonight. Not with news still lagging about Piotr's boy, the only child who might still make it out of this Imperial slaughter alive.)

They've stolen the Empire for themselves with this war, but they'll keep it in peace. Ezar holds all of their oaths now. Ezar holds the Residence now.

He holds the planet in the palm of his hand. He isn't going to leave this room until he knows what the hell he's going to do with it.

(And all now bequeathed to young Gregor. Ezar hopes Gregor finds a better solution for dealing with his Vorkosigan mad dog than Ezar did, but not a worse one than Yuri had died for. One last dream for the future.)

He's surrounded by darkness and kept secrets. The Emperor says to the ghosts, "teach me how to win."


End file.
